Inner Demon: Kagehina
by Just-a-Kagehina-lover
Summary: Kagehina oneshot. Mature content, EXTREMELY explicit language and sex. Short but sweet plot, just read it. Please don't report, I'm telling you it's explicit content; if you can't handle, don't read. Boy x boy in case you haven't figured that out. Better summary inside: enjoy!


Summary: _This is a oneshot and basically Kageyama feels that the lust and gay feelings he has for Hinata are wrong because that's what society says. He thinks of Hinata as pure and innocent because he thinks Hinata is straight and wouldn't want to be touched by him. He thinks his feelings are tainted and bad and they would ruin Hinata but he can't help having them no matter how he tries to push them down. It's actually really deep if you look into it and yeah. This is all Kageyama's POV._

Warning: this is almost— _almost_ —straight up smut so what I'm trying to say is: EXPLICIT SEX SCENE

Disclaimer: don't own it or I wouldn't need to write fanfics, I'd just make Haikyuu a fucking orgy fest and yeah. Yoai~ ;)

 **Inner Demon-**

There's one thought that drives me to the edge. One word that tumbles endlessly through the cavern I call my head. One name that's making me lose all sense of control:

 _Hinata._

It's been a month since I've realized these sick feelings inside me. It'd be one thing if what I felt was pure, innocent, sweet _love;_ sadly that is not the case. Coursing through me are much darker, tainted, hateful feelings that must never see the light of day. For the sake of my sanity, I must keep this to myself.

Unfortunately that idiotic and absolutely adorable face is making my impossibly thin thread of humanity snap, fiber by microscopic fiber, and my patience is rapidly dwindling down.

I've never felt this way—this hunger, this _need_ to posses—not even volleyball has made me feel this strongly.

But nobody can know, especially him, that these twisted emotions are slowly driving me insane, hammering inside of me, building my bloody coffin, which—if this demon inside me escapes—I'll share with Hinata, the object of my so-called affections. Though I doubt anyone would like to be on the receiving end of my efforts.

Suddenly the bell rings, bringing me out of my reverie, announcing the end of the day and the start of practice (or torture to my willpower as I like to call it).

As I arrive at the gym door, it's no surprise the orange ball of sunshine makes his way in almost at the same time. Purposely letting him walk in front of me to the locker rooms, I follow Hinata, enjoying the view of his well-toned, cute little ass in the school uniform's slacks. My mouth starts to water slightly from anticipation as I think of his tight boxer briefs that hug the curves of his hips and ass so well.

I manage to stop salivating long enough to open my locker and hear what sounds like Daichi and Sugawara senpai sliding the heavy gym door open.

 _Damnit!_ I curse under my breath. They're here earlier than usual so I can't obviously stare at Hinata's round ass while we're changing. Hinata himself is too oblivious and air-headed to notice.

A pang of guilt shoots through my chest at that last thought. Guilt is one of the only tactics I have left to keep my self control intact. How could I have such lecherous, perverted, despicable feelings about this pure-hearted ray of sunshine who's too innocent to notice the heated looks I give his lower body.

Or so I thought.

As I loosen the tie around my neck and slowly unbutton my shirt, taking time to look at the perky ass next to me (I praise and curse the gods for putting our lockers together), a wide Amber eye looks up at me.

I quickly turn my head away, and resume undressing at a normal speed. I would be a little more wary of the look he gave me if I wasn't so distracted by the way his eyes always reflect the light and sparkle. God, how I want to see those eyes sparkling with lust when I tie him to my bed and pound him into the mattress with my huge co—

I shake my head at my train of thoughts, desperately trying to focus on dead puppies or some sad shit while slipping on my gym shorts. It would be a bit of a problem for me if I walked out half-hard in these thin clothes.

Hinata finishes up before me and walks in front of me again. Jesus, do they have to make gym shorts that fit him so fucking perfectly you can clearly see every detail of his cute butt?! He might as well be naked—wait! That's not a safe thought! I don't want that mental image right now (I'll use it later though, definitely).

Mesmerized by the sway of the intoxicating hips in front of me (I thought I was supposed to be working on self control), I barely notice when Hinata turns his head to face me, curving his back slightly and—oh god he's gotta be doing this on purpose—slightly sticking his ass out.

"Are you coming or what, slow-poke? Come toss to me!"

Scowling like I usually do, I nod curtly and grab a ball from the basket and head over to my position on the court.

Having the ball in my hands helps me to focus on the second-most important thing in my life: volleyball. Getting into the zone, I focus on the heft of the ball in my palms before throwing it so he can pass to me.

Hinata passes, and as soon as the ball leaves his hands he runs with his inhuman speed and agility, and jumps high into the air. He's already mid jump by the time the ball reaches my skilled fingers, which shoot the ball to where it needs to be, almost on reflex.

Praise whoever invented volleyball, because without it there would be no way to stop myself from staring as Hinata's already short gym shorts rose up with the rest of his body while jumping, revealing milky white thighs that I long to caress with both fingers and lips. I wouldn't have been able to avoid watching as his white practice shirt lifted from its position on his hips to uncover the flat, toned-but-not-muscular stomach on which I want to leave long, fiery trails of kisses. Thank god for volleyball, gym shorts, and Hinata's perfect body.

"Kageyama?" Hinata whispered concernedly, with an undertone of something I must have imagined. No, I _had_ to have imagined that hint of wickedness.

I was so absorbed with the tone of his soft voice, I didn't have time to react as he suddenly appeared in front of me, so close I could almost feel his untamed locks of orange hair tickling my chest, as he tilted his head up and to the side, staring up at me worriedly with those cute furrowed eyebrows and blowjob eyes. Looking up through his golden lashes, Hinata raised a slender hand and poked a soft finger into my cheek almost so gently it could have been a caress.

"What's up with you today? You're not paying attention at all!" he said with an adorable pout on his pink lips. The urge to bite those lips until they bled so I could suck them and lick them and kiss them all better grew so strong that all my blood cells surged downward, as if a dam inside me had just released an enormous flood.

Shoving him away harshly, I almost screamed, "DUMBASS WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU EVEN HIT PROPERLY?!"

Instead of being lured into the usual shouting match, the orange devil just laughed, sending adorable sound waves of music to my ears so I almost forgot that I was desperately holding onto my last shred of sanity.

"I hit it just fine; it's not my fault if my ass is distracting you."

That statement—thankfully said so only I could hear—both saved and destroyed me. All the blood rushed back to my flustered head within a matter of seconds, allowing me to process rational thoughts for the first time since seeing Hinata walk through the doors. Unfortunately, with the innocently blinding smile on his face contrasting so darkly with the devilish tone in which he delivered my saving grace, my last hope of maintaining self control was gone with the wind.

Hinata was most definitely doing this on purpose, and if he wanted to feed my inner demon then he can't take it back when I let it loose.

Sadly for my libido, voyeurism is not okay in my book, so the gym floor in the middle of practice was not the right time or place to fuck Hinata's beautiful brains out. No one will ever see Hinata in the broken, torn-apart, thoroughly ravaged state I'll be leaving him in the second we get out of this torture chamber. Because I _will_ break him. I'll tear him limb by limb and fill him with pleasure so intense he'll scream and cry and beg at my feet to be released. But I'll never let him go. I'll chain him to my bed and fuck him from morning till night until he can't walk straight for a week. I'll tear his ass up until it becomes accustomed to my cock—until his ass becomes greedy for my dick and sucks me in tight, milking me through every orgasm we experience.

And there you have it: my thread of sanity and self-control has broken, leaving me in a demonic and hungry state, staring holes into my cheeky, fire-headed prey on the court.

Noticing the change in my demeanor and the hungry—practically starving—look I'm sure my eyes are revealing, Hinata smiles so wide he looks like the Cheshire Cat.

I'm a little taken aback by his reaction, as it's almost teasing, like he's been waiting for this, steadily luring my demon out of his cage. But I'm too far gone to really think it through.

The rest of practice was sweet torture, with Hinata swaying his hips as he walked, or bending down in front of me to tie his shoes with his ass in the air (damn that boy is flexible). It took all of my willpower not to pin my groin to his butt and grind my cock so hard into his ass it would almost penetrate the tight ring of muscle through our clothes.

Feral growls began rising to my throat as practice went on and I became increasingly animalistic, losing myself to the demonic creature taking control. I almost went ballistic when Hinata 'accidentally' sat on Tsukishima's lap when he went to the bench to get water.

My sweet release from this hell hole couldn't have come quickly enough, but finally coach Ukai told us to gather in for announcements.

Hinata practically sat on top of me, the teasing little devil, with one leg casually strung over my lap. Luckily since we sat in the back of the small group, nobody seemed to notice.

My mind went blank when our coach and captain began to talk, as Hinata began slowly rubbing his leg on my lap, right on top of my crotch. This caused his shorts to ride up, leaving his left leg completely revealed and barely covering the area which was quite noticeably pitching a tent similar to the one in my gym shorts.

"Alright, that's it for now. Good work everyone!"

Hinata finally (sadly) hopped off my lap and stood up. He stretched his slender, toned arms above his head so his shirt rose slightly with the motion.

My patience was wearing thin, waiting for the slow trickle of people out the gym doors to just hurry the fuck up already!

"Are you coming for meat buns Hinata and Kageyama?" Suga asked, approaching the two with Daichi trailing behind him.

"No we're going to stay and practice a bit. Kageyama here _reeeeaally_ wanted to, since we didn't work on quicks as much today. We'll probably be a long time, so if you leave the keys Daichi senpai we'll lock up for you and you and Suga can go home and relax~!" Hinata replied smoothly with his deceivingly bright smile.

"Okay then, just bring me the keys tomorrow, you'll probably be here first anyway." Daichi said, tossing the keys to Hinata, who's hands were held out to catch them.

Daichi and Sugawara left, thinking fondly of how hardworking their kouhai were.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Hinata said the moment they slid the door closed.

Before he could even turn to face me with that deliciously evil smile on his face, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and tugged him into my chest. Nuzzling the base of his neck and deeply inhaling his scent, he let out a pleasured cry as I bit into the soft flesh, hard enough to break it. Licking at the droplets of blood escaping the bite wound, I kissed and sucked the skin until it bruised.

After relieving a tiny bit of the pressure I was feeling—although it wasn't anywhere near enough—I came back to my senses long enough to hear the soft mewls and pants coming from the ball of fire in my arms. And that was all it took to lose myself completely again.

My hands began frantically traveling the toned plane of his smooth skin, one hand traveling up to his chest and the other delving underneath the waistbands of his shorts and boxers. Hinata's breath hitched at the desperate movements and I could feel him being dragged along with my rapid pace, moaning louder and longer as my hands flew across his body.

His cock was already dripping with precum, slicking up his dick and making it easier to stroke. I began grinding my own cock into his ass as he pushed back against me, adding to the pressure.

My other hand found his perky nipples, already hard despite the lack of attention to them. Remedying the inattention, I tweaked and pulled, pinched and rubbed, faster and harder to match the pace of my grinding and stroking.

"Aah-ah! Ka-aah-geyamaaa~! Haah! I-I'm gonna—"

With a couple long, hard strokes to his slippery dick, Hinata came in my hand with a loud cry, the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. But it wasn't nearly enough. I wanted—no, _needed_ —to hear that voice louder and higher, squirming underneath me.

As if hearing my thoughts and carnal desires, Hinata moaned my name again, bringing me back to attention.

"Kageyama…more."

That one word was all I needed before shoving him against the nearest wall and ripping his shorts and boxers all the way off. I pulled down my own, releasing my strained need and hissing as the cool air made contact with my hot cock.

No sooner had I released myself than I felt something closing around it again. The hot, wet warmth almost made me cum immediately, but I held back. At least I tried to, until I looked down to see Hinata staring back at me (he really does have big, blowjob eyes), his soft pink lips wrapped around my dick, inching further and further down. I groaned deeply at the sensation of his throat muscles constricting around me and his hot tongue rubbing the underside of my length. His hands reached up, one stroking the base of my cock and the other rolling my balls in his palm. Feeling the familiar boiling heat in my stomach, I instinctively grabbed Hinata's orange head and shoved him down further, shooting my load down his throat. Hinata tried his best to swallow the unexpected assault, but some leaked out of the corners of his mouth, turning me on even more. He sucked me until I was dry, and then released my softened member with a popping noise as it slipped out of his mouth.

I picked him up, nowhere near satisfied, especially after looking at his leaking cock which was extremely hard again just from sucking me off. Lifting him up against the wall, I grinded our hips together, pressing my rapidly hardening cock into his dripping one. His precum leaked down to his twitching pink asshole, and then I noticed something.

I looked at the moaning mess underneath me, unintentionally stopping the movement of my hips in shock, earning a whine and a whimper as he pouted and looked up at me with half-lidded eyes and cum still at the sides of his mouth.

Staring in a mix of shock and extreme lust, I tapped the black object that was taking up the tight heat I should've been pounding my dick into and asked, "What's this? Little Miss Sunshine is wearing a butt plug?"

Hinata practically purred and smiled devilishly, grinding his hips hard into mine, eliciting a deep moan from my lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled my head down until I felt his lips pressed against my ear.

"Wanna see how stretched out I am? How perfectly I'll be able to take your huge cock without anything like lube?" He whispered hotly in my ear, biting the lobe at the end of his question.

Putting one foot on the ground, Hinata slowly removed the black intrusion, moaning softly at the sensation and dropped it on a pile of our abandoned clothes. I watched intently, following his hands' every move as they slowly trailed back up his thighs and down to his open hole so seductively, and if I wasn't already fully hard I sure as hell was now.

He used both of his hands to stretch his asshole wide and I wanted nothing more than to replace the fingers stretching himself with my hardness and pound him into the wall so hard we fell through to the outside of the building. Hinata continued to pleasure himself, finger-fucking with four fingers already, and moaning so fucking hotly I almost came just watching and hearing him. I wouldn't be surprised if this little orange-haired boy was a porn star.

I was unable to take it anymore when Hinata opened his huge amber eyes that were closed in ecstasy and stared up at me through his long lashes. Practically ripping his hands from his beautiful asshole, I instantly shoved my dick inside, all the way up to the hilt, closing my eyes as a loud moan escaped me at the intense feeling of tight heat around my hard cock. I knew I had hit the right spot already as Hinata screamed suddenly and dug his nails into my back, where they had taken residence after I removed them from his ass. His flushed member was so wet it was practically pouring precum just from the first thrust.

I slid almost all the way out, shivers of pleasure running up my spine, and thrust into that same spot, creating a chorus of higher and lower-pitched moans that filled the air. With Hinata and I both already close to the edge at the intense pleasure, I had no time to take things slow and steady. Immediately setting a rapid pace, I pressed myself flush against Hinata, trapping his cock between our abdomens and settling my face in the crook of his neck, and pounded into Hinata's sweet spot over and over.

"AAAAAAH! H-harder! There! YES! O-oh GOD I-I'm so clo-oooh-se~! K-Kage~!"

Hinata's beautiful moans became increasingly higher-pitched and fueled my demon as my pace increased further, slamming into his prostate; the heat from his ass almost burning my cock as it burrowed deeply into him.

"Nn-! H-Hinata! Hinata! Haah!"

"Yes, yes! Right there! There! AAAAH~! I'm co-ming!"

"Nngh! Aah! Hinataaaa~!"

"KAGEYAMAAAAAA~!"

Our sweet release came, Hinata clawing at my back and screaming my name as he came on our chests. He came so hard his cum hit my chin. The spasms that rocked his body convulsed around my dick and practically milked it as I rode out my own orgasm, the tight sensations being too much stimulation to bear.

Panting heavily, we basked in the afterglow, slowly sliding down the wall since I could no longer hold us up due to the strength of our powerful orgasms. Hinata sat on my lap, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and his legs still wrapped around my waist, my softened dick still inside his full ass. I could feel my cum slowly dripping passed my flaccid cock and down his soft thighs.

Gradually, we came down from the high, and I lifted my face out from its comfortable spot at the base of his neck after planting a gentle kiss to his collarbone. Our eyes met, still clouds over with lust; matching expressions of relief, desire, and twisted adoration on our faces.

For the first time, our lips came together in a slow, lazy, but sweet kiss. We took our time just tasting each other, with our eyes closed and our breaths intermingling, breathing in each other. Our tongues quickly slipped into the mix, but we stayed slow and passionate, not hurried or particularly lustful. Just content. Everything was perfect and we were finally one, as both of us had unknowingly longed for since the moment we met.

After what seemed like hours, we separated slightly, only losing the connection of our mouths. Resting our foreheads together, eyes still closed, we breathed each other in, allowing our demons to be calmed down by our partner's scent.

As I opened my eyes slowly, I was met by a large, glass-like pair that stared deep into my soul with understanding. At that moment I realized that even if my feelings and emotions weren't normal or conventional, even if they were considered wretched and hateful, even if I don't deserve to have this beautiful angel-in-disguise on top of me, it's okay. Because we are the same. Because he will always understand, and what others may tell me is wrong, we both know to be right.

Because he has a demon inside him too.


End file.
